one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coach vs Wario
Coach vs Wario is ZombieSlayer23's 15th episode of his 5th season. It pits Coach from Left 4 Dead and Wario from Nintendo. Description They may not look like much, but they'll put up one heck of a fight! Which fat fighter will emerge victorious?! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Wario: WAHOO! Wario zoomed through the day on his motorcycle, flashing a thumb at women and managing to make a wink. Wario made it look so easy to be a miner! Wario was just so good. As Wario drove at full speed, Coach walked through the day as well. He held his pistol in his hand and noticed a army full of Zombies. Coach quickly eliminated them once in sight. He placed his pistol back into his pocket and walked onward. BAM! Wario's motorcycle slammed into Coach, causing the Zombie Slayer to crash into the ground. Coach: CRUD! FIRST A PLANT AND THEN A IDIOT! Wario just stood their, frozen in his tracks. Coach: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! Wario: Mercy? Coach: NO! DEATH! Coach pulled out his chainsaw while Wariot tried to act brave and put up his fists. GO FOR BROKE! FATTIES FIGHT! Melee Wario rushes at Coach, running at increasing speed. Once in reach, Coach swung deadly swings with his chainsaw. Wario dodged the strikes and threw his motorcycle at Coach. The motorcycle hit Coach directly in the face, causing him to drop his chainsaw. Wario used Chomp to bite Coach several times, before twirling and making Coach lunge out of his mouth. Coach quickly grabs his Submachine Gun and starts shooting rapid bullets. Wario gets hit by most of the blows, but dodged some by ducking behind a motorcycle. Wario noticed a nearby Aid-Kit and grabbed it. He peaked under the motorcycle to see Coach's feet approaching the motorcycle. Wario quickly drank the closest medicine to him in the Aid kit and charged a fart. FURRRRT! Clouds of fart swarmed Coach's view as Wario farted. Coach: What the heck is this supposed to be?! Suddenly, something whacked him in the gut. Coach pulled out his Baseball Bat and started whacking into thin air, but the same thing hit him in the face. Coach wiped his nose, blood covering his hand. Coach closed his eyes and held still. He heard footsteps approach him from behind. Coach quickly swung his Baseball Bat in that direction, hitting something. As the fart cleared, you could see Wario face-first on the ground. Coach: Why even fight me?! Surprisingly, Wario got up with a flash. Wario was now Wario Man! Wario Man lunged at Coach and landed crushing punches into Coach. Each punch took the wind out of Coach, making the Zombie Slayer drop to the ground for a moment. Wario Man then lunged into the air and pushed down with all of his might, dropping with increasing speed. But right before he landed on Coach, he turned back into Wario. Wario did little damage on Coach, leaving the Zombie Slayer in shock. Coach quickly grabbed his Machete and, without hesitation, stabbed Wario through the stomach. Wario dropped to the ground before getting mauled to pieces by Coach's Chainsaw. K.O Wario's decaying corpse drooped to the ground as Coach walked off from the scene. Coach noticed a horde of Zombies rushing at him. Why was he not surprised? Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Coach!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:'Nintendo vs LFD2' themed One Minute Melee's